3 friends!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Oliver, Miley and Lilly have some fun at Oliver's house.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is set during early season 3, before Lilly and Oliver start dating.**

* * *

><p><strong>3 friends!<strong>

**Miley, Lilly and Oliver hang out at Oliver's house.**

"Where's your brother and your parents, Oliver?" says Miley to Oliver.

"They are at my grandma's house!" says Oliver. "We're all alone here! Just the three of us!"

"That's cool, Ollie!" says Lilly.

"Yeah, duh?" says Miley.

"Man, it's hot in here!" says Oliver as he begin to take off his shirt.

"Sweet niblets! Put the shirt back on, Oken!" says Miley.

"Too late, Miles!" says Oliver with a smile as he pull his shirt off.

"Wow! You're in shape!" says Miley surprised when she sees that Oliver is in great physical condition.

"Thanks, Miley! It's nice to know that you like it!" says Oliver.

"Didn't I tell you that Oliver's been working out?" says Lilly.

"No, Lilly! You haven't told me about that!" says Miley.

"Can't you take your shirt off too, Miles?" says Oliver.

"Turned on teen-boy say what?" says Miley.

"I'm not turned on, Miley!" says Oliver.

"Really? Why do you want me to take my shirt off then?" says Miley.

"Come on, Miley! You can keep your bra on! Oliver's not a perv!" says Lilly.

"Maybe he's no perv, but he's still a 16 year old boy with everything that comes along with that! I don't wanna have his hands on my body!" says Miley.

"Why would I wanna touch your naked body, Miles?"

"Because I'm a sexy girl and you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me you freakin' donut!"

"Hey! Like Lilly said, I'm no perv!"

"If you say so, Ollie!"

"I can take off **my **shirt!" says Lilly.

"Eh, okey..." says Oliver.

"Why do you sound like you don't care? You wanna see Miley's body, but not my body?"

"It's just that you're not that sexy, Lilly..."

"What? I may be a bit of a tomboy, but I'm still a girl and I'm as sexy as Miley!" says Lilly as she pull off her shirt.

"Lilly, you're actually..." says Oliver to Lilly who now is in her jeans and pink bra.

"I'm what, Ollie? Sexy?" says Lilly.

"Yeah!" says Oliver.

"I told you that I'm just as sexy as Miley, Ollie!" says Lilly.

"Lilly! You're gonna keep that bra on, right?" says Miley.

"Of course! I'm not a slut, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Wanna see a movie?" says Oliver.

"I don't feel like watchin' a movie right now..." says Miley.

"Maybe we could play chess then...?" says Oliver.

"Okey!" says Lilly.

"I can watch you guys play!" says Miley.

"Okey!" says Oliver as he goes to the cabinet to get the chess-set that his dad gave him for Christmas last year.

"You're goin' down, Oken!" says Lilly to Oliver as Oliver put down the chess-set on the table.

"No way, Truscott!" says Oliver.

Two hours later Lilly has won 5 games of chess against Oliver.

"This is not fun! I've been defeated by a girl 5 times!" says Oliver.

"Lilly's a good gamer, Ollie!" says Miley. "You almost won the last game!"

"Yeah, but I didn't, Miley!"

"There's always next time, Ollie!" says Lilly with a smile.

"I guess..." says Oliver.

"Maybe Oliver couldn't focus on the game because you're almost topless, Lilly..." says Miley.

"That's so **NOT** why Lilly defeated me at chess, Miley!" says Oliver.

"I think Miley is right on this one, Ollie!" says Lilly.

"Okey! I'm gonna show you that you're wrong!" says Oliver.

"How?" says Lilly.

"Miley! You and I, one game of chess! You'll play in just bra and jeans, exactly like Lilly did! If I win we all know for sure that I can keep my eyes off a sexy girl's boobies!" says Oliver.

"No way, Ollie! I'm not gonna take my shirt off for you!" says Miley.

"Lilly did it!" says Oliver.

"Yeah, but I'm not Lilly!" says Miley.

"You're just afraid that I'm gonna beat you!" says Oliver.

"That's it, Oken! Get your game on!" says Miley as she pull her shirt off.

"This time I'm gonna win!" says Oliver.

"Sure about that?" says Lilly. "I may be a better chess-player than most kids in Malibu, but I think that even Miley could defeat you without a problem, Ollie!"

An hour later Miley has won 2 games of chess against Oliver.

"Seems like I won, Ollie!" says Miley.

"Fine! I guess I'm not a chess-player!" says Oliver.

"You're good at other things, Ollie!" says Miley.

"Like what?" says Oliver.

"Hockey!" says Miley.

"Yeah! Hockey!" says Oliver.

"Now you've seen me without my shirt, Ollie! Can I put it back on?" says Miley.

"Yeah, sure!" says Oliver.

"Oliver! You're lookin' at my boobies!" says Miley.

"No, I am not!" says Oliver.

"Yes, you are!" says Lilly. "Do you wanna put your hands on them?"

"No!" says Oliver.

"Good, because I don't want ya to do that!" says Miley.

"I feel the same way, Miles!" says Oliver.

"I guess I should put my shirt back on too..." says Lilly as she put her shirt back on.

**The End.**


End file.
